Scream Park
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: An innocent Halloween party thrown by Ryou and Malik is turned into a fight for survival when their yamis decide to use their shadow magic to transform the party into a twisted killing game. Will Yugi and friends make it out alive?


**Hey everyone! Happy Halloween! Well, this is my first attempt at a horror fic! And how did I mix horror and humor together, two completely different genres? Oh you'll find out, I'm about to summon it!**

**I'm not a real fan of the horror genre (I'm queasy with a mass amounts of blood), but I think this fic was a good start. So, without further ado, enjoy this!**

_**Title: **__Scream Park_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Disclaimer: **__I no own nothing! (I feel silly today. Trust me, I really don't write like that. :D)_

_**Summary: **__An innocent Halloween party thrown by Ryou and Malik is turned into a fight for survival when their yamis decide to use their shadow magic to transform the party into a twisted killing game. Will Yugi and friends make it out alive?_

* * *

><p>"How the hell did I get suckered into this?" Seto sighed.<p>

It was nine pm on Halloween night, and Ryou and Malik were throwing a Halloween costume party at Ryou's house. They invited Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Seto, Mokuba, Serenity, and Duke (Yami was automatically invited. He shared a body with Yugi, after all). Somehow, Seto miraculously agreed to come…dressed as Batman. Mokuba was dressed as Robin.

"Because rich boy, you love us so much." Joey grinned.

"I wouldn't dare love someone who thought dressing in a pointy hat, a green dress, and white tights was attractive." Seto smirked.

"Quit naggin' on my Link costume!" Joey shouted. "Women love men in tights!"

"I'm going to have to disagree, Joey." Tea sighed.

Tea was dressed up as Strawberry from Tokyo Mew Mew. To Yugi's delight, the Mew Mew dress exposed a large amount of Tea's legs.

"Besides, who plays The Legend of Zelda anymore?" Duke asked. "It's all about Spiderman."

Duke gestured towards his own costume.

"No! It's all about the Green Lantern!" Tristan interjected, pointing at his glow in the dark costume. "Have you seen that movie?"

"The movie was totally awful." Duke sneered.

"I think Yugi has the best costume." Tea cut in.

Yugi blushed. His costume was Dark from D.N. Angel. He dyed his spiky hair purple, too.

"And look at my Serenity!" Duke cooed. "Doesn't she look so cute?"

"Ehh…" Serenity sweat dropped.

Serenity was dressed as a wolf. She had the ears, tails, feet, claws, everything wolf. Her nose was painted black, and Tea applied silver eyeshadow on Serenity's eyelids. Her brown hair and pale face shone in the moonlight.

"I'm so happy Ryou and Malik invited us. We've never had a Halloween party before." Yugi said excitedly.

_What is the significance of this Halloween?_ Yami asked, appearing next to Yugi in spirit form.

_Well,_ Yugi replied. _It's the one day we get to stock up on delicious candy and have a chance to scare others, you know, as a prank. Also, younger kids dress up in costumes and go from house to house. They say "trick or treat", and the people give the kids candy. However, for us older people, we have costume parties. They're really fun, and there's dancing, food, and of course, a few scares._

_That's interesting…_Yami murmured, disappearing back to his soul room.

_**At Ryou's House…**_

"There, it's finished." Ryou sighed, hanging up the last streamer on the ceiling.

Malik looked around the house, sighing in content.

"I'm happy everyone decided to come," Malik told Ryou. "We all might become closer friends. And besides, I never celebrated Halloween in Egypt. Ishizu is too reserved when it comes to different celebrations. In fact, she didn't even like the costumes we picked out."

Ryou was dressed up as Kakashi Hatake from Naruto (he even had his white hair brushed and spiked to the side), and Malik was dressed as Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach.

"It's nice to do something different." Ryou smiled.

There was a knock on Ryou's front door.

"They must be here!" Malik grinned.

At that moment, both Malik and Ryou's faces had a blank look on them. Then, more sinister faces appeared.

"Ready to have some fun with those fools?" Bakura asked evilly.

"Oh, yes. I can almost _die_ from excitement." Marik replied, patting his spiky hair down to look like Malik's.

With a wicked cackle, the yamis went to the front door.

* * *

><p>The door was opened to Yugi and friends by Ryou and Malik.<p>

"Welcome, you guys!" Malik smiled.

"I'm happy you all could make it." Ryou added.

The two stepped to the side while the guests filed in.

"Wow! The place looks great!" Yugi complimented.

"'Dose decorations are outta control!" Joey grinned, flicking a ghost hanging down from the ceiling.

"We tried our best." Malik replied.

"So, what do we do first? Can it be food?" Tristan asked, looking at the spread table hungrily.

"We'll get to that later." Ryou laughed. "But first, we have a game."

"It better be Duel Monsters." Seto muttered, looking bored.

"Oh, it'll be much better than that, trust me." Malik smirked.

"Alright, so let's get this game started! I know I'll win." Duke declared.

"We'll see." Ryou said evilly.

Just then, the entire house went pitch black.

"…tell me that a circuit went out." Tea whispered, freaked out.

Magically, candles began to light up around the abyss.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tristan asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What do you think? This is the game you foolishly accepted!" a deep voice said.

"Something tells me that Ryou and Malik aren't here anymore." Mokuba said, clutching Seto's cape.

"How right you are!" another voice cackled.

Then, the faces of Bakura and Marik appeared before the group.

"That explains it!" Yugi growled. "You two took over Ryou and Malik's bodies!"

"That's right." Bakura smirked. "In fact, it was us the entire time."

"Say what?" Joey cried. "You tricked us into coming here!"

"Not exactly." Marik cut in. "The fools Ryou and Malik were having a party, but we decided to make things much more fun."

"Wenches and fools, welcome to Scream Park!" Bakura cried.

Bakura and Marik's faces disappeared, and before the victims stood a huge gnarly looking black gate with evil looking ghosts and witches decorating it.

"What the hell is that?" Seto rolled his eyes. "Some gate you got on sale at Wal-Mart?"

"This here the entrance to Scream Park, the amusement park of horrors." Marik growled, his voice ringing throughout the void. "There are three levels that you all need to complete to make it out alive."

"What do you mean "alive"?" Serenity asked, frightened.

"Oh, did we forget to mention that this game is based on life and death?" Bakura asked.

"So you're saying that this game is a way for you two to try and kill us?" Yugi asked, his voice squeaking at the end.

"Not "try", little Yugi. We _will_ kill you. H-ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Bakura laughed.

Tea shivered, feeling the urge to vomit.

"Now, here are the rules." Marik said. "In order to go up the three levels, you'll have to complete the horror challenges. Some will include actual spirits of the dead, knives, and much, much more!"

"Oh, and one more thing," Bakura smirked. "It's okay to talk and even gasp a tiny bit. But if you _scream_, you automatically die."

"If we can't scream, than why da hell is it called Scream Park?" Joey shouted.

Joey's question was ignored as Bakura's eerie laugh sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Bakura!" A deep voice cried.

Yami just took over Yugi's body. "This twisted Shadow Game of yours is preposterous!"

"The game starts now. Break a leg…or an arm…or even a tooth…" Marik's voice faded as the gate opened.

"Yami…I'm scared." Tea whispered.

"Oh, please." Seto scoffed. "I don't know why you all have your underwear in a bunch. These are the same cheap special effects that were used in Ouran High School Host Club's live drama. They're no threat."

Seto strode in front of everyone else to the gate with Mokuba tagging along behind him.

"Well, as long as we stick together and don't scream, we'll be fine." Duke concluded.

Nodding, everyone followed Seto inside the gate. Once they all entered, the gate slammed closed, locking itself.

* * *

><p>"This place is…freaky." Joey commented, looking around.<p>

Standing tall and huge was a green haunted house.

"Joey…" Serenity whispered, clinging to her brother.

"Don't worry, sis! I'll protect ya." Joey told her.

"Yeah, right. You can't even protect your undies from your little accidents." Tristan smirked.

"Hey, watch it!" Joey snapped.

"Save the arguing for another day!" Tea snapped. "Right now, we have to complete this challenge so we can go on to the next level."

"Great, but…what exactly is da challenge?" Joey asked.

"I'm so happy you asked, Wheeler!" Bakura said out of nowhere.

"Nyehhh!" Joey cried, jumping onto Tristan.

"Get off of me, dude!" Tristan snapped.

"You're lucky I didn't tell you the challenge yet, Wheeler. Otherwise, you would have died right on the spot." Bakura told him.

"Get on with the cheap tricks you albino runt!" Seto snapped, getting annoyed.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you, Kaiba." Bakura growled. "Anyways, as you can see, you're standing in front of the haunted house. This level's theme is Courage, so all you have to do is get through the haunted house in complete silence. You cannot talk to each other for this challenge. If I hear a sound as insignificant as a pin dropping to the floor, you'll all fall into a pit of shadows.

"Uh…can the sound of grabbing onto each other's clothes be acceptable?" Tristan asked, getting scared.

Bakura rolled his eyes from where he was standing, which was unseen by the challengers "Fine. Now, let the games begin!"

The doors to the creepy mansion swung open, and everyone filed in, completely silent. The house was pitch black, which made Joey freak out on the inside. Suddenly, a bunch of noises that sounded like swishing could be heard. Then, all the lights came on, and all around the walls were dead humans with knives stabbed through them. Blood was everywhere. Everyone (except Seto, of course) jumped, but managed to keep quiet. Joey was pulling at his clothes, transferring his fear into his hands.

The group continued down the blood filled hallway. Then, two of the corpses silently removed the knives. Hopping from the wall, the zombies crept toward Mokuba and Joey. One zombie grabbed Mokuba by the shoulder, while the other one threw the knife at Joey. Joey almost ripped is shirt in fear as the knife barely missed his head. Meanwhile, Seto was beating the crap out of the first zombie who dared touch Mokuba. Then, the two corpses dissipated.

_Worthless holograms…_ Seto thought in his head.

Yami was trying to calm down Yugi, who was freaking out in his soul room.

_This is definitely not a game, pharaoh! _Yugi cried. _They are out to kill us!_

_Well, they won't._ Yami reassured Yugi. _I promise you that everyone will be safe…as long as Joey keeps his mouth shut._

_Yami!_ Yugi snapped.

_Sorry, but I had to be honest with you._ Yami replied.

Tea was trembling at this point. The thought of death scared her to, well…death. Out of all the things Bakura and Malik have done to kill them, this was the worst.

A random door appeared, and Seto went through it first, since he was the bravest at the moment. When the door opened, a grim reaper was waiting for them with his scythe.

"Don't flinch, or else you'll be cut!" the reaper told them maniacally.

"Does gripping clothes count?" Joey mouthed to the reaper.

"That's fine…" the reaper replied, sweat dropping.

He disappeared, and the room was revealed. They were in the dining room. While Seto walked through impatiently, everyone else was cautious. Then, right in front of Tristan and Joey, a doll covered in blood and guts popped out of the floor.

"…!" Joey silently screamed.

Luckily, Joey and Tristan refrained from flinching.

While Serenity was looking back, worried about her brother, she bumped into something. She slowly looked up, and in front of her was a headless human, holding its head.

"Ah-" Serenity's scream was cut short when Duke quickly covered her mouth.

Yami and Tea were right behind Seto and Mokuba, and Tea was really afraid now. Then, all of a sudden, a knight statue on one side of the dining room came to life with its sword. The knight inched towards Tea, raising his sword in the air. Yami sensed something approaching them, and when he saw the sword in his peripheral vision, he quickly pulled Tea out of the way and into his arms. After making sure Tea was okay, Yami ran up to the knight and kicked the sword out of its hand. After that, Yami tore the knight's helmet off, revealing another bloody human head. Its eyes were glazed over, and Yami shuddered, but didn't flinch.

They all made it out of the dining room without flinching.

"You all are braver than I thought." Marik's voice said out of nowhere. "I thought little Joey would have been killed by now."

"…!" Joey was about to explode from his anger, but he muffled his comments.

"Oh, and Seto." Marik moved on. "I thought you said this whole thing was a trick. Why are you following the rules and not talking?"

Seto raised his hands and signed, _I never back down from a challenge, no matter how elementary childlike it is._

Marik growled. "This is no joke, I'll tell you that much. Well, since I know that techniques like real dead people, spirits, and blood won't scare you, I know that level two will scare and kill you."

"I doubt it." Seto yawned.

"You're lucky the challenge was over, or else you would have died." Marik smirked.

"Just get on with the second challenge." Seto snapped.

"Oh, it's coming, Kaiba."

"So is Christmas. Hurry it up!"

"I'm sure most of you are familiar with magic tricks." Marik began.

"Of course we are. This trick you're pulling here is too obvious." Seto sneered.

"Quiet!" Marik snapped. "Anyways, the second challenge is what I like to call the Magical Knives. Dozens of sharp knives jut out of the walls and right when they stab something, or preferably, some_one_, they return to the wall to be cast out again. It's fun for all the family!"

"That's just sick!" Tea shouted, her hands shaking.

"So, pass through that door to get started. I will allow you to talk, but remember, _no screaming_."

The door opened up, and once again, Seto strode in without having a care in the world. Right when Seto passed through the door, knives shot out of the walls. The last one in was Tea, and she was grabbed by a spirit.

"You guys! Help!" Tea yelped, trying hard not to scream for help.

"No! Tea!" Yami cried.

On a small ledge on the left wall was a guillotine. The spirit forced Tea into it, and her neck was locked in.

Marik's creepy laugh expanded into the room.

"Oops, I forgot to mention one tiny detail. In this challenge, the gamble is Tea's life. You have nine minutes to get everyone to the other side of this room, but seven minutes to rescue Tea. And you all won't have much time to think, because the wall behind you will be moving forward. If you all make it out in more than seven minutes, that blade will chop Tea's frail neck off. If you get stabbed with the knife in a fatal area, then we all know you'll die. And, if you use up your nine minutes and all of you don't make it to the other side, you all will die!"

"Are you finished yet?" Seto snapped. "You said you missed one tiny detail. If my math was correct, that was several."

"You'll figure out soon enough that your skeptical personality won't help you here." Marik told him. "The nine minutes start now. Go!"

Yami looked back at the rest of the group. "I'll go first! The best way to get everyone through in seven minutes is for one to figure out the pattern of these knives, and then everyone else follows. There's a solution to every game."

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it, Yami." Seto said, bored. "I'm sure Tea's getting a neck cramp from being so bored."

"Kaiba! That is a real guillotine!" Yami snapped. "And if you keep this attitude of yours up, then she will die!"

With that, Yami faced the onslaught of knives, looking for an opening pattern. He felt his fear elevate, and at that moment, the knives started coming from the walls faster.

_Wait a minute…is this what I think it is?_ Yami wondered.

Yami calmed himself down, and he edged out into the ambush. The knives slowed down enough for him to step over and under them in just a knick of time.

"We only have four minutes left to save Tea. Three of our seven is gone." Serenity whispered, looking down at her watch.

The knives then sped up its attack. Yami looked back to see Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, and Mokuba's scared faces. Seto remained neutral.

_That's it! The speed of the knives depends on everyone's fear level._ Yami thought, barely missing a stab to the leg. _If everyone calms down, the knives will be slow._

Yami made it to the other side.

"Everyone!" Yami shouted. "In order to pass through safely, you all must stay calm! Your fear increases the speed of the knives!"

"Well, that's no problem for me." Seto smirked. "Come on, Mokuba."

"Are you sure about this, bro?" Mokuba asked, looking at the bombarding knives warily.

"These are a bunch of holograms. There's nothing to be sure about. This is the same knife special effects they tried to use on the old Final Destination. The knives on that movie looked so fake. Let's go."

Since Kaiba was so confident, the knives slowed way down for him and Mokuba. Unfortunately, halfway through, Mokuba's fear level rose when a slowed knife as extremely close to him. Then, the knives sped up, and one cut Seto's arm open.

"NO-!" Mokuba's scream was interrupted by Kaiba.

"Don't scream, or we'll lose this game, and Kaiba's don't lose!" Seto snapped.

Tea looked on in horror from the guillotine as Seto grasped his arm in pain.

_How did a cheap hologram cut through my expensive leather?_ Seto wondered, blood running down his arm.

Seto and Mokuba made it out, so Joey, Serenity, Tristan, and Duke remained.

"On three, we all run for it." Joey told them.

"Alright!" Tristan nodded.

"THREE!" Joey and Tristan cried.

Joey and Tristan ran through the knives like spazzes while Duke grabbed Serenity's hands and ran through the knives in a more organized fashion.

"Nyehh!" Joey cried as a knife almost went through his foot.

"Keep running, or else you'll be chopped sushi!" Tristan shouted.

"Sushi…dat sounds good right about now." Joey sighed, his mind on food now.

Then, the knives slowed down a lot, since Joey was the biggest scaredy cat. The rest of the group made it out with just five seconds of the seven minutes to spare.

"Aw, yeah! Who's da man?" Joey cried, running around in circles.

"Yami is, of course." Duke smirked.

"What?" Joey snapped.

"Yami figured out this challenge. If it wasn't for him, all of us would have been, including poor Tea." Serenity explained.

Up on the ledge, the spirit disappeared, and Tea was released from the guillotine. She ran over to the edge of the ledge.

"You guys! Are you all okay?" Tea called down.

"Seto isn't!" Mokuba shouted back up.

"Yeah! Rich boy got nailed wit da knife." Joey added.

"Shut it, Wheeler!" Seto snapped, trying his hardest not to scream in pain.

"Oh no!" Serenity cried.

Serenity ripped a piece of her grey leotard off that was used her for wolf costume.

"Let me wrap this around your wound to stop the bleeding." Serenity told him. "Then when we get out of here, you can go to the hospital."

"Feh, I don't need that." Seto scowled.

Serenity pinched Seto's gash, and he growled in pain.

"I thought so. Move your hand." Serenity commanded, pushing Seto's protective hand to the side.

While Serenity was bandaging his wound, Seto looked at her, a faint blush on his face. He then looked away, a small smirk on his face.

Tristan and Duke looked on in jealousy.

"Oh! Ow!" Tristan cried, falling to the ground. "I just cut my lip! I need a kiss to make it better!"

"The only thing you'll be kissing is my ass!" Joey growled, standing protectively in front of Serenity.

"Hey, this is all touching in more ways than one, but one about me?" Tea shouted down.

Yami stood next to the ledge and stretched his arms out. "Jump down, and I'll catch you!"

Tea looked down uneasily. Making sure her Strawberry Mew Mew costume wouldn't flash anybody, she jumped down, trying hard not to scream. As promised, Yami caught her, but they both toppled to the ground. Tea's mouth collided with Yami's, and they both widened their eyes in shock.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Yami!" Tea cried, jumping up.

"Don't be." Yami smiled. "I'll consider that a thank you."

Tea blushed and looked down.

"How sweet." Bakura's voice spat.

"Bakura! When we get outta here, we finna bump!" Joey shouted.

"Quiet, foolish mortal!" Bakura snapped. "Somehow, you all survived the knives. Well, I guarantee that you won't survive level three!"

"Whatever! As long as we have each other, then we can't lose!" Duke shouted.

"Well then, I think I'll just have you all split up! In this last challenge, only Serenity, Seto, Duke and Tea can speak. No one else can make a sound, and you'll find out why!" Bakura replied maliciously.

There was a blinding light, and then everyone disappeared.

_**With Joey and Serenity…**_

"Big brother…where are we?" Serenity asked, clinging to Joey.

Joey looked around suspiciously, and all of a sudden, a banquet of food appeared in front of them.

Joey pointed to the food, knowing that he wasn't allowed to talk.

"Joey! Don't eat that! It could be a trap!" Serenity cried, slapping a drumstick out of his hand.

Joey used hand motions to explain that if no one ate the food, than how could they move forward? There were no exits around.

"Be careful, Joey." Serenity whispered, stepping back.

Salivating, Joey picked up another drumstick and bit down into it. He chewed and swallowed it just fine. Then, an unimaginable pain sparked in his stomach, and he started to suffocate. Serenity was oblivious to this, looking around in curiosity. Joey knew he couldn't call for help, or else he and Serenity both would die. Joey slumped to the ground in immense pain, and he pounded the floor with his hand. Serenity spun around to see Joey in agony.

"Oh no! Joey!" she cried, running over to him.

Joey pointed at the drumstick and his stomach.

"Pain…" Joey mouthed, his eyelids growing heavy.

"The food has been poisoned!" Serenity gasped. "What am I supposed to do?"

"The game, of course!" the evil voice of Marik said triumphantly.

"No…" Serenity whispered.

"Now, right in front of you are three jars." Marik began, a table appearing in front of her. "One of those jars has the antidote. The other two have man-eating spirits inside. Choose the wrong one, and you'll be eaten alive! And poor little Joey will die from the poison! It will turn his insides into mush! And don't take a long time to choose a jar. The poison will kill Joey in about three minutes!"

With a gnarly laugh, Marik's voice died away.

Serenity looked at the jars, and looked at her dying brother, fear evident in her eyes.

_Wait, I have to calm down._ Serenity thought, closing her eyes. _Yami told us that our fear made the knives in the last challenge go faster. Being fearful now will increase my chances of picking the wrong jar!_

Serenity calmed down, and she reached for the jar to her left. When she opened it, the antidote was laying in there in a small capsule.

"I did it!" Serenity cried.

Marik growled from above and left.

"Here Joey, drink this." Serenity whispered, opening the capsule.

Joey weakly drank from the capsule.

"Thanks, sis…" Joey whispered. "You are really brave, braver than me no doubt."

"Oh, Joey…" Serenity hugged her big brother. "Come on, let's get out of here and meet up with the others…"

_**With Duke, Tristan, and Mokuba…**_

"Come on, Tristan!" Duke cried.

Tristan had fallen into a tank of sharks, one of Bakura's traps. The game was to see if Tristan could hold his breath in a shark cage underwater for one and a half minutes. Tristan barely succeeded. And Bakura, being a cruel asswipe, only gave Tristan thirty seconds to get out of that water before the sharks came to feed on him.

"I'm trying!" Tristan snapped. "The water in my clothes is making me heavier!"

Mokuba and Tristan pulled with all their might.

"I don't think it's the water!" Duke huffed. "I think it was the four pounds of chocolate you ate before coming to this damn party!"

Finally, after five seconds left, Duke and Mokuba managed to heave Tristan up on hollow ground before the sharks had some Tristan stew.

"I am never attending a Halloween party again!" Duke sighed, flopping on the ground.

"I can't believe those psychos tried to kill us!" Mokuba added.

A door appeared in front of them.

"Well, I guess we made it out alive." Tristan grinned.

The three guys walked through the door with their heads held high.

_**With Seto, Tea, and Yami…**_

Yami slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in a white room.

"Ugh…" he groaned, trying to sit up.

_You need to rest, pharaoh. _Yugi advised Yami. _I'll take this last challenge on myself._

_Are you sure?_ Yami asked sleepily.

_Of course! If you can be brave, then I can be brave too!_ Yugi assured him.

Yami willingly let Yugi have control of his body again. Seto and Tea came to as well, and they were looking around the white room.

"What are we doing in here?" Tea asked, looking nervous.

"These white walls will be painted with your blood!" the voices of Marik and Bakura sneered.

"This is the last challenge." Yugi said, standing up.

"This time, you three will have to take on my Diabound! And you have no cards to defend yourselves with!" Bakura said, grinning madly.

Just then, the frightening beast of the shadows appeared, roaring in malice.

"Yugi! What are we going to do?" Tea asked, cowering behind him.

Rolling his eyes, Seto dug in his pocket with his uninjured arm.

"This hologram is a piece of garbage. Watch this…"

Seto turned on his iPod and went to his playlist: _The Worst Music Ever Invented_.

Then, the Nyan Cat song began playing…on repeat. Diabound screamed in agony, covering his ears until he dissipated.

"You have got to be fucking killing me!" Bakura shouted, tempted to pull his hair out.

Marik went over to a corner, trying his best not to laugh.

"Wow…you completed the last challenge with crappy Japanese music…awesome!" Yugi grinned.

"Now, let's get out of this dump." Seto commanded.

The last door appeared in front of them, and the three left in relief.

* * *

><p>The shadow magic in Ryou's house disappeared, and the gang was together again.<p>

"Seto!" Mokuba cried, running to his older brother with tears threatening to fall.

"Hey, man! Long time no see!" Joey grinned, high-fiving Duke and Tristan.

"Oh my god, I was so worried about you!" Tea wailed, squeezing Serenity in a huge hug.

Yugi looked on, just as happy as everyone else.

_We completed another adventure._ Yami said, appearing next to Yugi.

_Yep, and once again, light always overpowers the darkness._ Yugi replied.

"Yugi?" Tea piped up.

Yami went back to his soul room to give them some privacy.

"Y-Yeah?" Yugi asked.

"This is a thank you to you and Yami." Tea whispered.

She leaned down and kissed Yugi's cheek. "You both were brave. And I love that about the both of you."

Yugi blushed as Tea walked away.

_Well, good things do come from bad._ Yami chuckled.

_You can say that again._ Yugi smiled, walking over to join his friends.

"Hey everyone!" Joey called as everyone got ready to leave. "Bakura and Marik didn't stand…a _ghost_ of a chance!"

Everyone laughed as they left Ryou's house with Malik and Ryou passed out on the couch. Meanwhile, the yamis were smirking in their respective hikaris.

"Just wait until Christmas, you fools." Bakura sneered.

_**Finis**_

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Happy Halloween everybody! The review button is giving out Bakura chocolates for those who review and tell me how I did on my first attempt at horror! This is PRK saying ja ne! :3<strong>


End file.
